


康熙微服被泡记

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123





	康熙微服被泡记

坐在南书房批阅奏折到午夜，玄烨放下看到一半的折子，端起边上的茶抿了一口，看着旁边站着像棵松的和珅，心里有些发怵。  
玄烨自认为自己确实是个多情种，微服出去私访，不仅查案子，也能收获美人。但是这个……他又瞟了和珅一眼，眉清目秀，要说美人也算……可是，这毕竟是个爷们。怎么就……  
玄烨至今也觉得这事荒唐，倒不是康熙爷对龙阳之好有什么抵触，只是觉得说不出来得别扭。  
虽然明白和自己阿玛和皇爷爷比，自己是没什么威严。但是毕竟也是一九五之尊，怎么就……  
想起自己亮明身份后，这个小侍卫慌张万分，五体投地，从肩到脚是一直在抖。他本来还奇这么一个英气十足的人怎么会如此惊慌，后来发现这人明明是在装！  
自己心情好，赐他伴驾左右。他倒好，前几天还诚惶诚恐，几天后，自己出宫私访的时候就又开始了。他总能在恰当的时机(英雄救美)，恰好打断自己要说的话  
有一只蚊子不停地在耳边叨扰，玄烨这次出来查案无论结果如何，也不会欢心。而且，这和珅胆大妄为，居然把玄烨看上的女子给赶跑了。  
如此大胆，即使是好脾气的康熙，那也是十分生气的，结果人脾气还没发出来，就被和珅两句话堵回去了，只能干生闷气。  
闷气也没能闷多久，和珅又哄了两句，委屈的玄烨心情就被哄的高兴起来。一行人就这么什么事也没有发生地回到了宫里。  
表面如此，玄烨心里却觉得不对劲，他总觉得自己捡的这个侍卫，是天生专克他的。朕那点小心思，有这么好把握吗？为什么那个和珅一猜一个准啊。玄烨窝囊地想，窝囊地思考，最后想了一个窝囊的主意。  
躲。  
倒是符合某个在情感上一向白痴的人的作风。  
躲也不能躲哪去，宫里人明眼瞧着刚来的独得恩宠的和侍卫，最近被万岁爷疏远了，可偏偏又没有降他的职。和侍卫毕竟是御前侍卫，玄烨就算再怎么躲，也总能见上几面。  
和某个情商极低的三岁皇上不同，和侍卫的情商明显符合他的智商，他很快就弄明白了自家的万岁爷是在躲自己。虽然对这件说出去能跌破人眼皮的事觉得荒唐，他还是抽空去问了问三德子。  
三德子瞅了瞅面前这个害得自家爷一连多天都没睡好觉的混球，听着和侍卫那带着小心的询问。眼珠一转，想了一个鬼主意。  
“爷最近可一直睡不好。”  
答非所问，和侍卫轻轻扬了扬眉，还没等他细细思索这句话的深意，玄烨一句三德子就直接把可以问话的人唤走了。  
这话还没讲完呢，和侍卫眉皱成了疙瘩，一句没头没尾的话算怎么回事，难不成……去问问和尚？和侍卫脑补了一下某个装作自己是和尚的社会人的模样，觉得还不如靠自己琢磨。  
三公公说最近万岁爷浅眠，绝对不会是因为别的什么原因，怕是于我有关。  
可又能有什么关系呢？和侍卫百思不得其解，正巧道边又走过一个宫女。和珅看着那笑如桃花的脸不禁感叹了一下女人的爱情。  
然后他有了一个大胆的想法。  
和侍卫此时还没有发现，自己是一个胆肥的人，这是他第一次产生如此大不敬的想法。或许是因为自己莫名地从乾隆三十七年到了康熙三十七年，让他头昏脑涨了一回。  
这会自己比当初参加科举更加心慌，也更加兴奋。和侍卫并未弄清自己兴奋在何处，他只觉得自己这个想法应当实施。  
想要逮着一只大猫非常容易，即使这只大猫是王中之王。和珅意外地发现康熙爷比印象中的还要容易进套，虽然玄烨在进套的一瞬间总算用了自己的脑子把自己拉了出来，但是和侍卫已经成功地让某个逃避的人面对现实。在宫里人看来就是和侍卫不知用了什么法子重得圣心。  
奴才心悦于您？玄烨绞着自己的衣袖子，蹂躏了半天也没把自己心里那点慌张赶出去。平时自己出去调情也少有被人当面这么直接言说的，要说拒绝，又不知为何舍不得。不过毕竟有皇帝特权在，就算几天想不出应答，晾着人也没什么问题。  
可是人每天在自己面前杵着，自己越看越瘆得慌。  
今天已经是第三天了，和侍卫对万岁爷的忠心可非一般，万岁爷批阅奏折到半夜，他守着到半夜，除了奉茶，活脱脱一棵松树长在殿上。他也没说什么万岁爷早点休息的废话，眼睛盯着殿门眨也不眨一下。  
越是这样玄烨就觉得自己这拒绝的话越说不出口，他索性把奏折一扔，起身回养心殿休息去了。  
和侍卫目送自家万岁爷逃似得出了门。  
躺在龙床上，翻来覆去睡不着，在床上滚了几圈。闭上眼，和珅。睁开眼，还是和珅。  
!  
一句大胆刚刚喊完，和珅马上跪地说了一声万岁爷息怒。  
息怒，如何息得了怒？进到朕的梦里来姑且不算，现在还跑到朕的寝宫来烦朕，还要朕怎能不怒？玄烨掖了掖自己的被子，问了一句:“和珅，你知罪吗？”  
和珅低头:“奴才不知。”  
玄烨听了这句话心里一把火就烧了起来，犯下这么多大错还不知罪，这回我非得治治他。  
“你私闯朕的寝宫，难道无罪吗？”  
“奴才万死，可奴才这是为了万岁爷好。万岁爷近日睡眠不足，奴才担忧万岁，所以……”  
“所以你就闯进朕的寝宫？和珅，你真是越来越大胆了。”“万岁息怒，”和珅此时抬起了头，一脸欲言又止的样子，成功勾起了大猫的好奇心。  
“你又有什么事要说啊？”  
“请万岁恕奴才无罪。”得，又开始了，明明一点也没把朕放眼里，倒是天天做出一副惶恐的样子。  
和侍卫要是知道自家的万岁这么想他估计得喊冤，他这回真是怕了，年轻人做事往往凭着一股气，气撒完了才知道后怕，他这一次激万岁要是成了还好，若是不成还不知道该怎么办才好呢。可如今骑虎难下，他也不得不说了。  
“你起来说，朕恕你无罪。”  
“谢万岁恩典。”和珅慢慢地从地上爬起来，玄烨坐在床上看着和珅，和珅低下头没有与他对视，他只是斟酌着说:“奴才斗胆猜想，是奴才扰了万岁清梦。”  
“大胆！你怎得能扰了朕的梦！”像是心思被人撞破后的恼羞成怒，玄烨一下就炸了刺。和珅马上又跪下了，可他的话却继续火上浇油。  
“万岁明鉴，奴才那日说了大不敬的话，惹得万岁不高兴，因此万岁才……”  
“你给朕闭嘴！朕才不会被此小事搅乱心神。”玄烨本来还想说什么，但也编不下去了，干脆就闭嘴不言，怒视和珅。  
“奴才该死，胡乱猜测万岁心思。既然万岁不是因此事失眠，那不知是因为何事才……”  
“你少打听这些事，八卦也打听到朕这里来了？”  
“奴才并不是打听八卦，万岁乃九五之尊，一国之主，如若有烦心之事该早早解决，避免伤身啊。”  
“没什么事，你别操这个心了。”  
“可是奴才见万岁面色不好，分明是有烦心之事，不知为何不愿告知奴才？莫非是……”  
“是什么是，朕有什么见不得人的事不能说？和珅，看你如此精明，没想到也听宫内一些的流言。”  
“那万岁可否告知奴才因何事烦心？”  
这和珅，平时挺聪明的，怎么这会就傻了，朕说这么多不就是让他不要问了吗？委屈的玄烨一怒之下，就想着把实情说出来，让那个人头疼去。  
“朕是因为你，才睡不好的，满意了吧？”  
玄烨本来想看到某人手足无措的样子好好乐一乐，可人真的手足无措起来他又不知为什么又心烦起来。  
“奴才万死，奴才不知万岁竟为此等小事(重音)烦心至此，奴才也只是一时情难自已，说出如此大不敬之话，万岁不治奴才的罪已是万幸，不敢再有什么非分之想。”  
这么说搞这么半天原来是朕自己自作多情，他原本就没有想过要朕的回应了？感觉自己被欺骗了感情的康熙爷火冒三丈，话不过脑子就说了出来。  
“非分之想？你还敢有什么非分之想？哦，在朕面前说出这么一番话，在朕面前说出这么一番话，说完就撂下朕走了。还不敢有什么非分之想，那你为何要说出这一番话出来啊？”  
和珅没有接话茬，玄烨一阵心烦，让他抬起头来。  
玄烨发现地下跪着的那个人又抖了起来，再看看那一脸自己的感情被人抛弃的表情，这才后知后觉地意识到自己刚刚说了什么糟糕的话。本来就是为了避免谈起这件事他最近才一直这么窝囊，怎么自己刚才还主动提起来了？  
但这会已经换他骑虎难下了，这事总要个说法，难不成还真把和珅发配充军千里再也不见吗？玄烨也试过和珅的才识，对他颇有赏识，知道这也是一个治世能吏。本来回宫的时候就有心将人提拔上任，可是后来出这档子事，这才耽搁下来。他确实不忍就这么毁了一个国之栋梁，而且他觉得接受和珅好像也不是特别困难，虽然和侍卫嘴碎像个老妈子，但是平时也风趣幽默，而且满腹经纶，也可与他饮酒论诗，一起赏花赏月。但他总觉得要是应了他就会非常不妙，这才一直没有答复。  
这回皮球已经踢到他跟前了，他还是没有什么答复。殿下的那个人本来看着还有些希冀的神情一点点消失，看着像是某个年轻小伙表白心上人被拒心灰意冷的样子。玄烨意识到地上跪着的这个人此时才二十有二，倒是有求爱拒绝后自暴自弃的可能，果然和珅又低下头，“是奴才越矩了，请万岁恕奴才无理，奴才告退了。”  
玄烨这下急了，他从床上跳了下来，鞋还没穿，就去拉和珅，和珅被他拉着一下停住了，玄烨也不敢他此时想了什么，急忙忙把从嘴里倒了未经思考的几句话。  
“和珅，朕话还没说你为何就要先走，你不是要听答复吗？那朕告诉你，朕允了。”  
和珅呆了一下，他还真没想到自家万岁爷这么心直口快，一下听到这句话他精神有些恍惚。其实他也不是真的对万岁情深如此，之前设的几个套只是为了套住自家爷。但他没想到，他设的套把他也给套进去了。  
他开始重新审视自家万岁爷，他真的没有想到一个君主，能够做到如此。他凭着直觉行的一招险棋，竟能让他自己看到他家万岁藏在内心里的软。他没回头，但也知道此时万岁的脸比起番茄也差不了几分。  
和珅清楚地明白自己只是皇家的奴才而已，无论到了康熙年间，还是乾隆年间，他的本职就是服侍皇上。可他毕竟还是乾隆年间出生的，他觉得自己的归宿在那里，自己总有一天会回去的，所以对康熙爷他其实总存着几分算计。可他没想到会如此，这不该，这不该，他不该如此。  
这下他可能宁愿一生都待在康熙年间了。  
玄烨没想错，和珅此时无论如何如何老谋深算，也只是一个二十出头的年轻人，他用计逼得皇上做到他自己都不敢想的地步，身上的热血一下就被点燃了，全身的热气直往脑袋上冲，将他冲得面红耳赤。  
他觉得眼眶一红，扭头，扯了一下某人拉住自己的手，直接把挽留他的人抱住了。  
玄烨被这一抱吓得没晃过神来，他眨了眨眼，刚刚开口说了半句话嘴就被和珅堵住了。  
玄烨此生还没有和其他男性进行如此亲切的交流过，平日里他也从来没有被其他人如此强势地求爱过，一时间有点不知所措。他扒在和珅身上蹭了几下，发现有个硬邦邦的东西抵在自己小腹上。  
同为男人，玄烨当然明白是怎么一回事，他感叹了一句年轻人就是血气方刚。和珅僵硬地放开了他，他笑眯眯地拍了拍和珅的肩，看着人脸上显出了尴尬的神情，这时的和珅才看起来像个年轻人，他暗暗地想。  
有需求自然有解决方法，玄烨觉得自己毕竟年长，帮一帮小侍卫没有问题，和珅开始不同意，后来还是妥协了。  
俩个人面对着面地坐在龙床上，和珅自己脱了下身衣物，玄烨看了看和珅下身的物什，发现人不可貌相，这和珅看着眉清目秀的，没想到下身如此这般的……狰狞。  
和珅神色有所犹豫，玄烨也没等他做好心里建设，他尝试着握住了那根，上下滑动了几下，和珅就没忍住泻了出来。如此早泄让玄烨愣了一愣，他刚才没有丝毫准备，和珅射出来的东西有一些喷到了他的脸上。  
和珅本就欲火未平，现在玄烨脸上沾着些许白浊，混上他一副愣住的懵懂表情，人内心那头野兽冲出笼子，让和珅脑子里剩下的那点理智尽数消散了。  
被和珅扑倒的玄烨觉得自己该生气，他又不知从哪里生起，他回忆了一下自己曾经听宫内的一个小太监讲过关于男性行房的事情，突然觉得十分不妙。  
可是他也挣脱不开，和珅现在赤红着双眼扑在自己身上像头野兽，他明白自己应了他，俩人迟早会有此事，他不愿自己被压，可又没有办法，只好躺在床上装死。  
和珅小心地扒开了玄烨的衣服，他盯着看了一会，盯着玄烨心里发毛。和珅也不说话，撩开玄烨的褂子就直奔正题去。他抹了抹撒在玄烨衣服上的液体，在入口处轻轻揉了揉。玄烨看着某个人赤红着眼却如此小心的样子不禁好笑起来，高兴起来的他身体就放松了下来，那个紧闭着不开的入口也一下打开了。和珅一根手指就插了进去，让玄烨一下把自己的笑声噎了回去。  
玄烨觉得自己真是造虐，他努力适应那种不适的感觉，手在被子上都掐出青筋了，还装作一点都不慌张的样子，劝和珅不必如此小心。和珅看着他强装镇定的样子憋住了笑，还真如玄烨所说又伸进了一根手指。  
玄烨这回彻底没有说话的心思了，他躺在床上，像一只被强行打捞上岸的鱼大口呼吸着。里面被和珅搅了许久，和珅将手指拿出时还能听见啵的一声，玄烨被这声拉回了心思，他瞧着和珅扶着自己的那根物什，慢慢地推了进去。老实说，玄烨一直在后悔自己刚才做了什么破事，但现在他更加后悔了。  
疼是不疼，但是这种被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的感觉让他觉得陌生无比，他往往都是做塞满别人的那种人，无论是身体还是心灵上。他还从未被什么人塞满过，他这次明白了为什么自己这么怕和珅了，他担心自己也被塞满。可现在已经为时已晚了，他惆怅地想自己居然被一个二十出头的小子给忽悠住了。  
和珅看出了玄烨的心不在焉，行事的时候一方不专注简直是对另一方的侮辱，他也没有说话，只是默默地加大了力度。玄烨被他不知顶到哪个地方，胡思乱想一下就被打断，他的身子一下弹了起来，诧异地盯着和珅。和珅对他笑了笑，他觉得大事不妙。  
和珅此时一点面子也没给他家万岁爷留了，他也不担心万岁爷会不会被他折腾坏，一直往那一处不停地撞，半道上玄烨也憋不住一直卡在喉咙里的声音了。和珅想着，幸亏之前先屏退了左右，不然明早我四十大板是逃不过去了。  
玄烨被这接连的冲撞带着的快感逼得难受无比，他开口喊和珅，平时怒斥的语气喊出来的话自然能将和珅说停下，可现在这夹杂着喘息和呻吟的话语只能火上浇油。  
玄烨气急，他还想说什么就被和珅堵住了嘴，和珅这才意识到眼前这位爷可不能被欺负狠了，慢慢地放松了力度。进攻放松下来的玄烨也渐渐开始适应。和珅放开玄烨，看着某人神色还是有些不舒服，他心神领会，垫了一个软垫在人腰上。玄烨闭上了眼，也没有看和珅讨好的笑容。  
呻吟声还是不停地泄露出来，下面越来越紧，和珅看着面前这人慌张地手不知往哪放，忙将两只手拉了过来，放在手心里握住。玄烨松了一口气，紧绷的身子彻底放松下来，就这么泻了出来。  
担心万岁身子，和珅不敢再折腾他，速战速决地射在外面，简单地帮自家爷清理了一下，还给某个昏昏欲睡的人掖了掖被子，拿着被他糟蹋过的衣服出了寝宫，他迅速地将那几件衣服洗好，蹑手蹑脚地挂在了洗衣房处。  
然后他回到了玄烨的寝宫，他看着床上的人睡得香甜，送了一口气，跪在了床前。  
玄烨早上是被和珅喊醒的，他刚一起身就感觉到内里那酸胀的感觉，他怒视和珅，发现某人已经在地上跪着了，看着样子应该是跪了许久，心里稍微好受了一点。  
和珅看着万岁面色有所缓和，刚准备开口，就被玄烨喊停:“朕现在不想看见你，你算计朕这事朕还没和你算呢。来人。”  
躲在外的三德子跑了过来，他瞅了瞅跪在地上的和珅，又看了看坐在床上的万岁，感觉两个人之间不太对。  
“传朕旨意，任命和珅为礼部侍郎，即刻上任，钦此。”  
不是要罚他吗？怎么还升官了？三德子摸不清自家爷的意思，只得应了个喳，出去拟旨去了。  
和珅只有苦笑，现在把自己提擢为礼部侍郎倒是升官了，但是能见到万岁的机会就少了很多，自家爷倒是总有任性的法子来整他们这些大臣。他又拜了下去谢主隆恩，准备离开寝宫。  
“等等。”和珅停住了脚。  
“和珅，你对朕的这个处罚有何异议啊？”  
“奴才不敢有异议，况且奴才承蒙皇上厚爱，提擢为礼部侍郎，奴才无任何异议。”  
“好，朕的礼部侍郎啊，你一定不要辜负朕的厚望。”  
“奴才遵旨。”  
和珅出了门，他不知这一段对话让他彻底与自己本该有的命运撕裂开来，让他的悲惨结局从此开始转变了。


End file.
